


Unseemly

by RedfieldFamilyFan24



Series: Is This Really the Way? [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Awkwardness, F/M, First Period, Gen, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Mentioned Bo-Katan Kryze, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, POV Ahsoka Tano, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Satine Kryze, Unseemly, grumpy old Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldFamilyFan24/pseuds/RedfieldFamilyFan24
Summary: When Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan's ship breaks down, they stop in Mandalore to get it repaired. After being told it will take at least a day, they have no choice to stay with the Duchess Satine's grouchy great-aunt who is very worried about making sure things don't become "unseemly." Our heroes aren't the best at behaving themselves.Alternate summary told by the host's pov: ((but the actual story is Ahsoka's PoV))THIS IS A VERY UNSEEMLY STORY. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE UNSEEMLY YOURSELF! OR IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HOST UNSEEMLY PEOPLE!When a kind old woman's ungrateful great-niece asks to let her uncivilized Jedi friends stay, Lady Rook knows she has no choice. After all, otherwise the Duchess will probably do something even worse to embarrass her family as if being a silly peacekeeper isn't bad enough. However the Jedi, being the unseemly people they are, sneak out to do things only married people should do, are flat out rude, snoop around, and destroy things. How unseemly!Plus, one has a ridiculous last name!Added to my Mandalorian series but completely stand alone!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Is This Really the Way? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119992
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Unseemly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egnirys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnirys/gifts), [MandoGab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/gifts).



> Welcome to this Unseemly story. I hope I did okay with writing Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. I'm a bit new with writing them, but when I had this story idea, I just had to write it. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all have fun reading it. 
> 
> There are some references to my other stories, but this is completely stand alone.

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were back in Mandalore. One of their missions on another Outer Rim planet in a system not too far away had ended. Soon it became clear that their ship was going to need repairs. Major repairs. Otherwise, Anakin and Ahsoka could have fixed it. They probably could have, but they didn’t and so they were stopping here. 

And almost as soon as they landed they were told that it would take at least a day for the ship to get fixed. 

“A day?” Anakin asked the mechanic. 

“Today’s a holiday. A lot of our employees are off today. We might not even be able to have it done until the day after.” 

“I don’t mind buying the supplies and—” Anakin tried to say. If he did, they would probably be flying in a few hours. 

“We don’t allow that.” 

“I can pay—” 

“It’s fine, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “We can afford to wait a day.” 

Anakin exchanged looks with Ahsoka and then smirked at Obi-Wan. “That doesn’t happen to be because—” 

“No, Satine and I are just friends,” Obi-Wan said like he always did. 

“Sure, friends,” Anakin said, laughing. 

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said, sighing. 

Anakin just exchanged looks with Ahsoka again. She responded by shrugging. They didn’t say much else and did end up leaving the ship with the mechanic. Soon they found out that he hadn’t been wrong about the holiday and apparently this was a major one. There were no places available to stay. 

“We can go speak with Satine. She’ll have a suggestion,” Obi-Wan said. 

Ahsoka liked Duchess Satine. She had only met her once before, but she still did. And she probably would have some kind of suggestion. The four of them were all going to meet for lunch. That was when they told her what was going on. For the first half an hour of lunch, it almost seemed like Satine and Obi-Wan were just there together and Anakin and Ahsoka just happened to be there when they weren’t supposed to be. 

Like they were the third and fourth wheel. 

Obi-Wan looked disappointed when Duchess Satine seemed to remember that they were here too. 

“It really is an important holiday here, so it’s not surprising that there aren’t any places available,” Duchess Satine said. “I would let you stay at the palace, but my nephew and some of his friends will be there.” 

Ahsoka didn’t know why that mattered. She liked Korkie and Korkie liked her. 

“But you could stay at my childhood home,” Satine said. “If you don’t mind that my great-aunt is there. She is a bit… eccentric.” 

“We don’t mind,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ve met your family before, and I don’t mind meeting another member.” 

“Did they like him?” Anakin asked. 

“Yeah, did they?” Ahsoka asked, but she imagined that they would have. Most people seemed to at least tolerate Obi-Wan. 

“Why wouldn’t they like me?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Actually, my little sister was afraid of him and my mother… she didn’t care for him either,” Duchess Satine said. “They did like Qui-Gon though.” 

Anakin laughed and Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m not surprised. Master Qui-Gon—” Anakin tried to say. 

“I’ll make sure that your great-aunt likes me.” 

“I’m not sure she likes me even,” Duchess Satine said. 

“Also make sure she isn’t afraid of you,” Anakin said, smirking. “You wouldn’t want her to be afraid of you.” 

Obi-Wan gave him a look and sighed like only he could. 

“Why was your little sister afraid of Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked. That didn’t make sense to her. Obi-Wan wasn’t scary. 

“My sister was really little then, and she had heard all sorts of horror stories about the Jedi from… I’m not sure who. She was convinced they were going to do something horrible like experiment on me and her.” 

“What?” Ahsoka asked. 

“She… She heard a lot of wild stories then and she believed all of them.” She looked down at her lunch, which she hadn’t touched since her sister was brought up. “She’s not afraid of the Jedi anymore though.” 

“If she doesn’t mind us staying, we’ll be perfect guests,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll keep these two in line, even if it’s no easy task.” He looked at Ahsoka and Anakin.

“What do you think we’re going to do?” Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m not sure that’s something I want to find out,” Obi-Wan said. 

Ahsoka would have said something, but she hadn’t been feeling great the last day. Her stomach was bothering her. It wasn’t a big deal and not worth mentioning, but still. She had also been tired and just feeling off. She had a minor headache too and felt bloated. It wasn’t ideal, but she had gone through worse. 

Once lunch had finished, they went to the Kryzes’ family home. She didn’t know what she expected from it. It was large, much larger than most places she had seen, but it wasn’t like the palace Duchess Satine normally lived in. It was painted a fresh shade of white and had a few small trees outside, which looked like they were perfectly trimmed. 

“It looks just how I remember it,” Master Obi-Wan said to Satine. 

“It’s not quite the same. After the war some things were changed, and my great-aunt insisted it get repainted recently. She’s had some changes made inside too. Other things she insists don’t change at all.” 

“Your childhood swing set is still there. I can imagine you as a little girl spending hours on that. You must have been an ador—” Obi-Wan started to say.

“Shouldn’t we meet her great-aunt?” Anakin asked. “Snips isn’t looking so good.” 

“I’m fine, Skyguy,” Ahsoka muttered, and she was. This wasn’t a big deal. Just some weird stomach issue. 

“You sure?”

Ahsoka nodded. 

Anakin opened his mouth to say something else, but that was when the woman who must have been Duchess Satine’s great-aunt came out. She had short white hair and a stern expression. Ahsoka didn’t know how old she was, but she was clearly quite elderly and had many wrinkles covering her face. She sighed when she saw them, or rather Satine. 

She studied her great niece and then said something in what had to be Mando’a. Ahsoka had tried to study it for awhile, but then she had been told it would be more useful to concentrate on a different language at least for the time. Since she didn’t use that language much, she wasn’t sure she should have listened. 

Duchess Satine replied to her great-aunt in the same language and the great-aunt sighed and shook her head like she had just put a great burden on her. Master Obi-Wan looked like he was trying to understand but was having some difficulty. It seemed like they were speaking fast. Obi-Wan probably did know some Mando’a since he had spent a year protecting Duchess Satine when he had been young. 

Her great-aunt said something in response. 

“They don’t speak Mando’a,” Satine said, speaking in Basic. 

She sighed and studied them. 

“I speak a little bit. I learned it when I was—” Master Obi-Wan tried to say. 

“You’re Kenobi.” The great-aunt narrowed her eyes at him. “I’ve heard stories about you.” 

“Satine’s been talking about me?” Obi-Wan had a half smile on his face and he looked at Satine who shook her head. 

“Not Satine. Satine’s mother, Nova. She didn’t care for you and said you were nothing, but trouble.” 

Anakin let out a small laugh, which caused him to get glared at by Satine’s great-aunt.

“What did I do?” Master Obi-Wan asked.

“You know what you did,” she responded.

Obi-Wan gave Duchess Satine a look but she just sighed and shook her head. Either she didn’t know or she wasn’t about to say. 

“My apologies for anything I might have done, Lady Kry—” 

“I’m not a Kryze, Jedi. My grand-niece married one and decided to take his name and give it to her girls. I don’t understand why. I’m a Rook. Rook is a fine name and a fine house. Wouldn’t Duchess Rook sound better? Clearly it would.” 

“My mother and father figured that Clan Kryze was a more prom—” 

“The Rooks are important too, Satine, so don’t you start.” She sighed and shook her head. “I suppose you Jedi can call me Lady Rook.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady—” Obi-Wan tried to say. 

“Don’t you try your sweet talk on me, Jedi. Like I said, I know all about you.” It didn’t look like Obi-Wan was going to make a good impression on one of Duchess Satine’s only relatives after all. Ahsoka couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He was trying. 

Anakin snorted however like he was trying not to laugh. That caused an evil look to get shot toward him. He looked at the ground. 

“What did you do to make her so angry?” Anakin muttered to Obi-Wan as Lady Rook said something to Satine in Mando’a. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I would be able to fix it if I knew what I supposedly had done, Anakin,” Obi-Wan responded.

Ahsoka didn’t say anything and just put her hand back on her stomach, which still hurt. It felt different than most stomach aches. 

“Do you feel all right, Ahsoka?” Satine asked, switching back to Basic. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ahsoka said, since she would be okay. 

“You know, maybe it would be best after all if they stayed at the palace,” Satine said, putting her hands behind her back. “I wouldn’t want them to bother you, Ba'vodu.”

“Stay at the Royal Palace?” Her grey blue eyes widened with shock. “How could you even suggest such a thing? Jedi at the Royal Palace. Especially with your histories…” She looked at Master Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine. 

Satine’s face redden for a moment and her eyes widened. “Ba'vodu!” 

“Your histories?” Anakin grinned. 

“Maybe it would be acceptable if the girl Jedi stayed with you.” 

“Do you want to stay here with us, Snips, or at the palace?” He leaned close to Ahsoka and muttered quietly in her ear. “You probably should pick the palace.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Ahsoka said. This was going to be… interesting, but she wanted to stay near Anakin and Obi-Wan. If her stomach stopped hurting maybe she could do some sparring practice. 

“Don’t say I didn’t—” Anakin tried muttering. 

“What are these two’s names?” Lady Rook asked. 

“I’m Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and this is my padawan Ahsoka Tano.” 

“Skywalker? What kind of name is that?” Lady Rook asked, making a face that caused more wrinkles to appear. 

“I don’t know. What kind of name is…” Anakin stopped when he saw the glare that both Obi-Wan and Satine were giving him. 

“I don’t think I like you, Skywalker.” 

“I’m sorry?” Anakin asked, but he exchanged looks with Ahsoka when Lady Rook wasn’t looking. 

“Why isn’t the girl Jedi talking?” She narrowed her eyes at Ahsoka. “Are you sick, child? I don’t want someone sick in the Kryze’s family home.” 

“Ba'vodu, people have been ill in my family’s house before,” Satine said, through gritted teeth.

“I’m okay, really,” Ahsoka said. She forced herself to smile, even as Anakin gave her a worried look. 

“Let me give you a tour of the estate.” She sighed and looked at Satine. “We should decide where everyone should sleep too.”

“You’re staying in my mother’s former room, correct?” Satine asked as they walked into the house. The first room, which looked to be a living area, was large. It had a lot of beautiful furniture most of which was white. Most of it was all covered in protective wrapping, which would make it a lot less comfy to sit on. “Why does the furniture have—” 

“I’m trying to protect the furniture. Still, none of you should sit on it.” Why did it have protective wrapping if they weren’t allowed to sit on it even with that? “And yes, I am in her room.” 

Satine tried to whisper something in Obi-Wan’s ear, but when her great-aunt glared at her, she stopped and looked at the floor as if she was guilty.

“Maybe Obi-Wan can sleep in Duchess Satine’s old room,” Anakin asked, trying to sound innocent.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. She doubted Lady Rook would like that idea. 

And sure enough she gasped. “How could you suggest such a thing? Satine is the Duchess of Mandalore. She can’t have Jedi sleep in her room! That was the room she grew up in.” 

“Ba'vodu, I don’t mind—” 

“Well, I mind. That wouldn’t be proper, especially given…” More glaring at Obi-Wan. “None of the Jedi will sleep in your room. That just would be unseemly.” 

Duchess Satine stayed quiet. 

“There are two guest rooms, and they can sleep there,” she said. 

“Obi-Wan and Anakin can sleep in those, but what about Ahsoka?” Satine said. 

Ahsoka reached toward a candy that was in a bowl but then Lady Rook shot her an evil look so she pulled her hand away from the bowl as if it was on fire. What was the point of the candy being there if they weren’t to be eaten?

“The male Jedi can share a room,” Lady Rook said, still glaring at Ahsoka, even though she hadn’t taken one of the candies. 

Obi-Wan shot Satine a look, but she was still fixated on her aunt. 

“I understand, Ba'vodu, but you see, to the Jedi that would be… unseemly since Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master and the other two are not,” Satine said perfectly as if that wasn’t completely a lie. 

“That’s not—” Anakin tried to say. 

“Yes, that’s true. It would be… unseemly,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Is that so?” Lady Rook asked. “Or are you two up to something?” She looked at Obi-Wan and Satine for a moment before looking at Ahsoka. “Is that a real rule the Jedi follow?” 

Ahsoka stared at her. “Yes.” She hoped Obi-Wan would be thankful for this. Though Anakin didn’t snore that loudly. She already assumed there was no way that Lady Rook would let her share a room with Anakin. It was surely unseemly too. 

Lady Rook sighed. “That complicates matters.” 

“Ahsoka can stay in Bo-Katan’s room,” Satine said. 

“But Bo-Katan is a lady of—” 

“Yes, Bo-Katan is a lady of Mandalore, but they’re both similar ages and we just don’t have enough rooms. Unless you want one to stay in my old room or—” 

“Fine, the girl Jedi can stay in Bo-Katan’s room,” Lady Rook sighed as if that was a great sacrifice. “But you mustn’t touch anything, girl Jedi.” 

“My name’s Ahsoka, and I won’t touch anything…” Though she didn’t know how she would sleep if she wasn’t allowed to touch anything. 

“Bo-Katan is a lady of Mandalore. She is currently studying off world.” 

Satine didn’t even blink at that comment. 

“What is she studying?” Ahsoka asked. She had imagined what she would study if she wasn’t going to be a Jedi before, but she could never decide. 

“Combat,” Lady Rook said. 

“History,” Satine said at the exact same time as her great-aunt. Satine let out a small laugh. “History and combat.” 

Okay….

Lady Rook took them to Satine’s sister’s room first. It looked like a typical teenage girl room with a soft blue wall and pink covers that somehow went with the blue blanket on the end. There was also a sword mounted on the wall which seemed very Mandalorian. On the wall were also some holoimages, which Ahsoka didn’t look at too closely yet. There were a couple bookshelves with some datapad and other random things on it, including a stuffed blue owl that seemed to be looking at Ahsoka. 

“Oh!” Satine said, going over to the owl and reaching toward it. 

“Don’t you touch that, Satine! That is your sister’s!” 

Satine brushed her hand against the owl’s head but then let her hand fall and sighed. “I gave this to her when—” 

“That is hardly relevant. You gave it to your sister as a gift and now it is not yours.” 

Satine gave the owl a longing look. 

“I think I remember when we…” Obi-Wan stopped speaking when Lady Rook gave him an evil look. 

“Lady Bo-Katan has a refresher there which you can use, girl Jedi—” 

“Ahsoka,” Anakin corrected. 

“Ahsoka,” Lady Rook said. “But like I said, you better not touch any of Lady Bo-Katan’s things.” 

“I won’t,” Ahsoka said. 

The group turned to leave, but Satine grabbed Ahsoka’s arm. “I need to talk to Ahsoka about something,” Satine said. “You three go along without me.” 

“I don’t think so, Satine,” Lady Rook said. “I know how you probably want to snoop through your sister’s things.” 

“I wouldn’t do that.” She sighed. “I promise I won’t touch anything of Bo-Katan’s and Ahsoka and I will catch up soon.” 

She studied them but then nodded. “Come along,” she said to Obi-Wan and Anakin and they followed her out of the room.

Satine let out a sigh and then spun around to face Ahsoka. “I apologize for my aunt. I don’t know where she gets like this. It’s not the Mandalorian way. She didn’t used to be this way. It’s recent, at least I think it is. I never spent much time around her.” 

“It’s okay,” Ahsoka said. Families seemed to be very complicated. 

“I hate to ask you this, but can you do me a favor?” Satine asked. 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“I need you to do exactly what my great-aunt doesn’t want me to do. I need you to look through Bo-Katan’s things.” 

Ahsoka stared at her. “That’s not seem…” Lady Rook was starting to get in her head. 

“I don’t like having someone go through her private things. I really don’t. I had to do it when she left the Palace. I would have done it here too but my great-aunt loves the idea of my sister since she has more traditional views. She won’t let me touch anything.” Satine ran a hand through her blond hair. “I’m only asking you this because… well… don’t mention this, but my sister has gotten herself in trouble.” 

“Even though she’s studying off world? That hasn’t helped?” 

“If anything that’s made it worse,” Satine sighed. “Maybe if I could search this room, I could find out if there was anything here that could help her or at least make things clearer.” Satine shook her head and walked over to the owl. She reached out as if she wanted to touch it, but then let her hand fall. “My sister is… complicated, but I’m worried about her. I’m worried she’s going to get herself hurt or…” Satine looked at the floor. 

“Okay,” Ahsoka said, feeling a lump form in her throat. “Okay, I’ll search her room tonight.” 

“Thank you. Thank you so much. If you see anything suspicious then you should be able to put it in your bag. My great-aunt won’t check them. She’d find that to be unseemly.” 

“Suspicious things like… weapons or drugs?” 

“Bo is sure to have some weapons here. She’s always been obsessed with them, so not those unless they were special. As for drugs, yes, but I doubt she was on those. Just anything you might find strange.” 

Ahsoka nodded. She would do her best.

*** 

Duchess Satine’s aunt really didn’t care for them, and that continued during dinner. She kept scolding all of them, including Satine, when they did anything that could be considered rude at the table. At one point Anakin passed some of the food in the apparently wrong order and she was miserable and scolded him.

Satine covered her face and sighed. 

Ahsoka wasn’t hungry and feeling even worse now so she excused herself. At first, she had been told that she should wait until everyone was done, but then Satine interrupted. 

“Ba'vodu, I know you’re watching our house, but I’m the Duchess of—” 

“I don’t care if you’re the Duchess of the Galaxy, Satine. It would be unseemly if Ahsoka left before everyone was done.” 

“She’s not feeling well. It would be rude if she was forced to stay here,” Satine said, shaking her head. 

Lady Rook paused but then nodded. Ahsoka didn’t wait for her to stay anything else. She left and hurried upstairs to Bo-Katan’s bedroom. Even though she would search Bo-Katan’s room like she told Satine, but right now, she needed to rest so she collapsed in her bed. The sheets were so soft, softer than the sheets that Ahsoka was used to. The blankets were also so fluffy and nice. 

She fell asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes. 

*** 

When she woke up, her stomach hurt even more than before. She groaned and put her hands on it, not sure what was wrong. She went to the refresher, but that didn’t help. She did find some weapons there, oddly enough. Apparently Satine hadn’t been wrong about her sister liking weapons. There was a refresher drawer that was full of them. Why would someone need so many weapons in a bathroom? 

But none of them were anything special. Just typical blasters Ahsoka had seen used many times. She left them alone. 

She went back into the room and sat on the bed. She didn’t think she would be able to sleep again right away. It was dark now and the whole house was silent. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Lady Rook must be sleeping and Satine must have gone back to the palace. Ahsoka peeked out the window at one point and thought she saw a shadow but then it disappeared. She had probably just imagined it. 

Or it was nothing. 

She’d search Bo-Katan’s room now, but she would have to be quiet. She imagined Lady Rook was the kind of person who would wake up at even the smallest noise. Ahsoka got to work, butat first she didn’t find anything special. Just normal things such as things from school, clothes, datapads, weapons and other random things. 

Then she noticed one of the holoimages on the wall was tilted to the side. She picked it up and checked behind it and nothing. But then she decided to check the others and the wall behind the last one was different. It looked like she could remove part of it, so she did just that. 

And there were things hidden here. The first thing Ahsoka picked up was a weapon, but it was an old one. A slugthrower. Ahsoka had only seen a few of these in real life. It wasn’t the kind of weapon most people had. On it a V was carved. It looked like it could have been there for decades.

There was also a small bottle of some alcohol, but it wasn’t open and had the most dust on it. The next two things in there were two necklaces. One looked less expensive and more worn and had a little owl pendant as well as a B and a F. B must stand for Bo-Katan. She didn’t know what the F stood for. The second one had jewels on it. That one was probably worth more but didn’t look like it had been touched as much. 

The final things in there were some com devices that looked like they had been used a bunch at one time, but not for awhile. Ahsoka felt bad but she put this all with her stuff. She trusted Satine. She wouldn’t do this unless she had a good reason. 

After that, Ahsoka went back to the bed and climbed in. It didn’t take her long to fall back asleep despite the pain in her stomach. 

*** 

Instantly Ahsoka knew something was wrong when she woke up. She just felt something wet all around her. Almost as if…

But then there was screaming so she didn’t get a chance to do anything and figure out what was wrong. She hurried out of bed, trying to find out what was going on. Screaming usually meant danger and that meant she needed to help someone.

“Where is Kenobi?!” Lady Rook was yelling at Anakin who had bed head and looked half asleep. “Where is he?! I know he’s not in his room. I was knocking and he didn’t respond!” 

“Maybe he’s sleeping.” But that couldn’t be it because Obi-Wan usually woke up early to meditate and he was a light sleeper anyway. He wouldn’t have slept through her knocking or this yelling. 

“He’s not sleeping! He’s….” But Lady Rook didn’t say anything else because that was when she looked at Ahsoka. “You’re bleeding!” 

What? Ahsoka looked down at her pajamas, which had been perfectly white before she went to bed. Now even from here she could see there was blood on them. And not a little, but a lot. Oh no… This couldn’t be. Ahsoka had never had her monthly… visitor before, but now here it was. Now… the worst time. It made sense. Her stomach had hurt, but it hadn’t been a stomach ache. It had been cramps. She just hadn’t been used to that. It wasn’t what she had expected. 

Sithspit! 

“I… I’m… Sorry…” 

“Bo-Katan’s bed! You probably ruined Lady Bo-Katan’s bed and her beautiful sheets!” Lady Rook pushed past Ahsoka, surprisingly stronger than she would have thought, and hurried into Bo-Katan’s room. Ahsoka and Anakin followed. 

Sure enough Lady Rook had been right and the beautiful sheets and even parts of the blankets were covered in blood. It almost looked like a murder had happened. 

“I’m… I didn’t know,” Ahsoka said. She really hadn’t. She didn’t think much of when she might get her first period, but she didn’t think it would be now. How had she not woken up? 

“You… This is… should have known—” 

“Stop it! She didn’t mean to bleed on the sheets,” Anakin snapped, glaring at her. “Stop giving my padawan a hard time over something she can’t control.” 

“Your padawan is old enough to know better. These sheets are worth a lot of money and this is my great-niece’s room. My great-niece who is—” 

“I don’t care who your great-niece is, and I don’t care how much the sheets are worth! Stop being hard on my padawan! Ahsoka can bleed wherever she wants to bleed!” 

That was when Obi-Wan finally emerged from the room, which he couldn’t have been in before. He actually had a couple leaves in his hair. “Hello there.” He frowned and noticed something was wrong, which he would have already realized if he was in the house. “What’s going on?” 

Lady Rook spun around and pointed at him with one hand and Ahsoka with the other ones. “You… You Jedi are menaces.” 

“I… I…” Then he noticed Ahsoka. “That’s… It’s… That’s… Are you okay, Ahsoka?”

“Yes, I’m okay,” Ahsoka managed to get out. 

“That’s good. That’s good.” 

Ahsoka didn’t know if this was good or not but that was when Satine showed up, probably because she had been visiting with Obi-Wan. She looked at all of them and at the bed and shrugged, obviously not upset like her aunt was. 

Ahsoka still bit her lip. She couldn’t believe this had happened. It was so embarrassing. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. She didn’t know how it was supposed to, but just not this way. She thought… She believed…

“Satine, your guests… look at what Ahsoka did to your sister’s bed! She should know not to just bleed everywhere. She should be able to hold—” 

“Ba'vodu, really? She can’t do that. You can’t control your bleeding.” Satine paused and then put her hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder for a moment. “It’s okay, Ahsoka. This is fine. My aunt is overreacting. The sheets and blankets can be washed.” 

“Washed? These blankets are—” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Satine said. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not a big deal.” She narrowed her eyes at her aunt. “I’m sure this has happened to you when you were young and—” 

“When was your aunt young. Like when Master Yoda was? Seven hundred years ago?” Anakin yelled.

“Skywalker, you—” Lady Rook tried to say. 

“It can happen to anyone,” Satine said. “It’s fine. It’s okay. Really. You don’t need to worry about this, Ahsoka.” Satine looked at her aunt. “And it’s not as if Bo-Katan would care about something like this. She has many flaws, but she wouldn’t get upset about this.” 

Lady Rook glared at Ahsoka, making her feel bad once again. Seriously, how could she not have realized she was bleeding so much? 

“Okay, well, where was Kenobi?” 

“I was sleeping,” Obi-Wan said. 

“You were sleeping?” Lady Rook asked. “Is that why you have leaves in your hair?” 

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair and grabbed one of the leaves. “I… That… Hmmm…”

Lady Rook was furious but finally she stormed off leaving them alone. Ahsoka and Satine ended up going into Bo-Katan’s old room and Satine took off the sheets and the blankets. 

“I really do apologize for my aunt,” Satine said. “She shouldn’t have treated you like this.” 

“I’m sorry about…” Ahsoka sighed and looked at the bed. 

“No, really, it’s fine. It happens,” Satine said. “Having you all stay here was a bad idea. I just didn’t think...” 

“I found some things your sister was hiding,” Ahsoka said. She went over to her bag and pulled them out. She carried them over and then handed them to Satine. 

Satine looked at each piece carefully. The alcohol and the owl necklace she put to the side, seemingly not as worried about those. The others she frowned at and shook her head. When she saw the coms, her eyes widened, and she gripped them so tightly that Ahsoka was worried they might break.

“Duchess Satine, are you—” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Satine looked at her. “Thank you, Ahsoka. Thank you for finding these. It will help.”

Someone tried to get in the room and Satine stuffed the items in a bag she brought. She moved the necklace and alcohol into one of Bo-Katan’s drawers. She then opened the door and sure enough Lady Rook was there. Luckily the two of them left leaving Ahsoka alone. 

Soon later Anakin came in and gave Ahsoka some chocolate and pain killers. “Padme likes chocolate when she’s…” He shrugged. “Thought you might too. And don’t worry, Satine promised we won’t have to stay here another night, even if it takes longer to fix the ship.” 

Ahsoka smiled and took it. The last twenty-four hours had been crazy, but they had also made her grateful for some of the people in her life. 

And she was grateful she’d be getting out of this house.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please leave kudos and reviews. I loved writing this. It was so much fun. I might even consider writing a sequel if it does well. Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
